


Everyone, meet Wild!

by spirit_of_a_wolf_85



Category: Linked Universe (The Legend of Zelda), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Legend is too, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Swearing, Time is angry, Wind is too nice, because he is a little shit too, sky fights warriors, sky knows about wolfie somehow, sky wants to cheer flora up, the boys miss their companions, time id the dad of the group, twilight has nighmares, warriors is a little shit, wild and Twi are best buddies, wild burns legend, wild is the last to join
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_of_a_wolf_85/pseuds/spirit_of_a_wolf_85
Summary: Landing on a new Hyrule, the eight Heroes decide to stop and rest for the day. That is, of course, until Twilight notices something in the distance. It is a mechanical spider, one that will not hesitate to end the heroes. And, because of that, the Wolf Hero asks permission to their leader to go and kill the Guardian.
Relationships: Flora/Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Wild (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Sky & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wolfie (Linked Universe), Wild (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Everyone, meet Wild!

**Author's Note:**

> I did this a long time ago, and I don't really understand what happened through my head in the moment of writting this, but I'll leave it here and walk away slowly...

“This new Hyrule is so much like mine. What do you think has happened here?” Hyrule asked. “I don’t know, but knowing you, you want to explore every inch of it, don’t you?” Legend looked appreciatively in ‘Rule’s direction, smiling, “Oh, salty boy has smiled!” Warriors mocked. “Shut up, you.” Legend answered.

“All of you are like children. Even Wind behaves better than you.” Twilight said, high fiving Wind. Wind smiled and then ran to Four. “Four, aren’t you exited? Who will the new hero be?” “I don’t know, but I hope he’s better than Salty boy over here, or Warriors.” He sighed, alreasy knowing that the new hero would be like them or worse. Wind nodded, still smiling. “And what do you think, dad?” Wind asked Time. “For the love of Hylia, I’m not your dad! Anyways, I think he will be a free spirit, like Hyrule, judging for the state of the kingdom. I wonder where we’ll find him…”

“Well, we better camp soon. We haven’t seen any monsters yet, we don’t know how powerful can they be. We haven’t seen any towns too. What…?” Twilight stopped his sentence when he saw a big ugly and familiar mechanical spider. It was just roaming in the field. It brought memories to the wolf hero, like the time he had to rescue that reckless bear-riding Champion of the machine’s deadly laser. “Time… I think I should take this?” He asked, worried. “We’ll prepare the camp and wait for you.” Time nodded, knowing Twilight had been here before.

Twilight got up and ran toward the ugly damned thing. He knew the creature was called guardian, as he had affronted one or two in this land to aid the new hero. He knew that they were really dangerous, and he sometimes had to heal the new Link when he was unconscious because of their attacks. Twilight had never let the new hero see him in his human form because he knew that eventually he would meet him in person. He had helped him in difficult moments, but New Link never knew of him.

Twilight readied his bow and shot the guardian’s eye. He started cutting its legs, like he had seen the Hylian Champion do so many times. He aimed for the eye another time, but something hit him from behind. He turned and saw a huge moblin with a really big stick that served him as a weapon. He was a bit stunned, but he knew that he had to deal with the guardian first of all. It was the biggest treath.

In times like this, he wished that he was still just Wolfie, Link’s wolf companion that aided him trough his hardships.

His movements had been affected by that hit, but he had received worst injuries. He tried to deal with the guardian first, but the moblin kept interrupting him. As his movements kept slowing down, the guardian shot its beam directly at him. Twilight fell to the floor as the moblin brought down its weapon. Then and there, Twilight saw him in the distance.

Link was riding through the fields when he saw a familiar looking guy. He was fighting a guardian, a thing nobody but a few experienced swordsman dared to do. Suddenly, a moblin attacked him. As Link hurried to meet him, the moblin brought down its weapon to finish him. Link shot an arrow at him, and the moblin looked around. As Link cut its head off, he saw the guy trying to get up. He his green tunic burnt by the laser, ant it had crossed his stomach. Link said “Don’t move” and he proceeded to deal with the possessed machine. Its legs were already cut and it had little life. He was surprised on how much damage did this guy. He finished it shooting an arrow at its eye.

He hurried over the injured boy, who was looking for something in his saddlebag. He brought out a bottle and inside it had… A fairy? “How do you have a fairy? Are you even able to see them?” Link asked. He looked up, and Link was able to appreciate his eyes. They were crystal blue, and they had a proud expression in them. “I can see fairies, yes. What’s your name? I’m… Twilight.” He said amused. Link shook his head. “Twilight? Well, I’m Link. Are you travelling alone or in group? How can I help you?” Link asked, trying to be nice. “My group is camping over there, but when I saw the guardian… We’re all skilled fighters, but those things are really dangerous if you don’t know them. I’m the only one who has dealt with them before, so I thought I could take them. I would probably done it if not for the moblin. Heck, if I was into it, I could have taken the both of them.” Twilight was angry with himself for letting his mind wander. “I’ll help you get to your group.” Link said. “Thanks”

Wind was worried. He knew Twilight and Sky were the most skilled fighters, but he couldn’t help but worry when he saw the beam of red light. Those were never good. In his flooded version of Hyrule, red lights had always meant Ganon. He couldn’t see what happened, so he went to Time. “Can I go and see what is he doing?” He asked anxiously to the older of their group. Time smiled at Wind’s worried face. “Of course, but don’t stay in his way. He can be a little overenthusiastic sometimes.” “Of course, Time.” Wind hurried up in the hill. He used his Wind Waker to change the wind’s direction when he was at the top. Then he saw Twilight talking to a boy. A boy that was nearly the same as him, but longer hair. “He must be the new hero” Wind thought when he saw him. Wind jumped off with his Deku Leaf, yelling as he paraglided towards his brother.

“Twi! I was so worried!” Wind landed next to him and the boy. “Hey, Wind! I just got a little hit, that’s all.” Twi said smiling and winking. The boy looked at the child and then at Twilight. “You’re travelling with a child?” Wind sighed and said “You really should consider your words better. You may be older, but I’ve already saved three countries with the single help of a talking boat, a fairy, a crew of pirates and a ghost! So please, do not judge me!” He was really angry, because he couldn’t stand the people who thought he was less of a hero because he was a child. The boy opened his eyes a lot and asked “Three countries…?” He looked reassuringly at Twilight, who just shrugged. Then Wind knew he screwed up. He looked at Twilight, who was watching their interaction with an amused face. “Is he…?” Wind asked, fearful. “Yes, he is, but I haven’t explained nothing. He needs Time.” Twilight said. “I need time? For what?” Link, as Wind guessed, asked. “You don’t need time. You need Time, our honorary dad. C’mon, let’s go” Wind said.

Link was feeling dizzy. He thought that after saving Princess Zelda, everything would be back to normal. Who were Twilight, Wind and Time? Were code names? What if they were Yiga? Link decided to stay alert at every time. He walked besides Twilight, who was saying something about the sky and a legend. Or maybe that was also code words, to say they were planning to take his blood.

They arrived at a campfire. Six people were around it, talking. When they saw they were approaching, a little boy that seemed younger than Wind stood up. “Twi, Wind, we were staring to worry. And… Is he…?” The boy opened his eyes when he saw a third person with them. Twi nodded and he sat next to a man who had painting in his face, as well as a scar in his right eye. “Everyone, please, this is Link. We were hoping you could talk to him, Time. Maybe Sky as well, you know better than everyone else.” Twilight signalled the man with the scar and a boy that seemed of his age, who was maybe the kindest face in the bunch. Sky shook his head. “Maybe we should present ourselves. Ehh, with our tittles and all? In chronological order, maybe. I start.” He stood up. Link didn’t understand what was going on, but he prepared a knife under the sleeve. “No need for that.” Twilight smiled kindly, pointing at the knife. “Well, my name is Link, Hero of the sky. Usually I’m called Sky, for short. I’m everyone’s predecessor, as I founded Hyrule with the help of… mm… the goddess reincarnated, Zelda.” Link opened his eyes. Sky had the same name as him? He was his predecessor? He couldn’t understand what was happening. Then the kid stood up. “My name is Link, hero of the Four sword. I’m one of the few who has never touched the Master Sword, and I’m not a child, I’m just really short. If you make a joke about it I’ll cut your feet” He said angrily. “Chill, Four!” A plain boy with brown hair said. Then the guy with the scar, Time, stood up. “I’m the hero of time, Link. I travelled through time, I was seven years asleep and this strange shit. I returned to the past when I finished my quest, which caused a strange thing happen. It’s like I created three alternate universes, one in which I was defeated, one in my past where I returned and one in the future, where I flooded all Hyrule. Oh joy, oh happiness. All of this crap fell down to the boys. Legend, your turn.” Link was surprised at the unusual story. Three timelines?

“I’m the hero of Legends. I did a lot of travelling. I’m the salt of this group, and I’m proud of it. What about your scars?” Legend asked Link. Sky shook his head “It’s about us, Leg. Don’t make him explain if he doesn’t want to.” Legend sighed and looked to the brown haired boy. “I’m Link, hero of Hyrule. They call me Hyrule, Hyl, ‘Rule and all the variations you want. My world was destroyed, just like yours, so I’m the one who has the most adventurous spirit. I love your Hyrule! I guess it’s exciting having that many place to explore!”

Link felt overwhelmed. So many heroes who had succeeded. And only five had presented themselves. Were they trying to make him feel bad? He had to get out of there. Were they really heroes from the past? Or it was a Yiga strategy?

Link made no sudden movements, but the ‘Heroes’ knew what he was thinking. How could they follow his movements so well? Twilight was the one who could see everything he made. It was dark, but his eyes saw how his hands moved towards his Sheikah Slate. Something about Twilight made him feel safe and his eyes and look were really familiar.

“Link, don’t transport. We need you. We need all the heroes to defeat the new evil. Please, Link.” Twilight tried to reason with him. Link hesitated, but he pulled out the Sheikah Slate and transported quickly out of there. He arrived at Hyrule Cstle, where Zelda and he were sleeping, as they had to restore it. “That was a strange night,” he told himself.

“Oh, Link! You’re here! I was starting to worry. Where were you?” Zelda looked out of her room. Link wanted to tell her everything, but something told him not to, not until he found out what happened. “Some guardians are still activated, and a boy was fighting them. I saved him and he thanked me, and he gave me a talk about him and his friends. He was creeping me out, so I got out of there quick.” Link didn’t say a lie, but not the full truth. Zelda nodded and smiled. Then, he looked behind him and gasped. “A wolf!” Link turned around, and saw his old companion. The wolf had accompanied him through his journey. That black and grey wolf with those unusual bright blue eyes and white paintings in its forehead. “Long time no see, buddy. Don’t worry, he’s tamed.” Link told Zelda. The wolf did a loop around Zelda, smelling her. Suddenly, he started barking, excited. Link laughed. “Yes buddy, she’s the one I was searching for.” The wolf lowered his head in respect. Zelda looked at it, surprised. “Is he bowing? Did you show him that?” She asked. Link shook his head. “One day he protected me from a guardian laser. He was injured, but I was too, and we healed each other. He appeared from time to time in my journey to help me. If I whistled like this, he came.” He explained. Zelda smiled. “He’s soooo cute! We can keep him!” the wolf moved his tail, and he laid on the floor. He closed his eyes and started to sleep. Zelda and Link, following the wolf’s example, went to their respective rooms and slept too.

In the fields, Time looked at the castle in the distance worried. He, Sky and Four knew Twi’s secret, and agreed that he was the best to go and keep an eye on him. However, Time, as Twilight’s direct ancestor, worried a lot about him. Sky sat next to him and said, “He is the better swordsman I ever fought. He can defend himself if something goes wrong. Don’t worry, Time.” Time shook his head. “Twi has told me quite a bit about the new Link. I just hope that Link recognizes Twi as the wolf that helped him, not as dinner.”

“Why you worried, old man? Where’s Twilight?” Warriors asked. “You should pay more attention. He’s gone to keep an eye on the new guy, you dumb head” Legend said, playing with a pearl, making it roll through his hands, wrapping his fingers around it like a lifeline. “Yeah, yeah. Why him, though?” Warriors asked. “This castle is the same as his, so he knows a lot about the layout.” Time explained.

“The new guy is strange. Have you seen his scars?” Four asked. “I wonder what’s his history,” Hyrule said. “I think he’s amazing,” Wind said. “I mean, he looks serious but I can feel he knows his good jokes. I can see he’s mischievous.” Wind explained. “Oh, not another Wind, no!” Four said, jokingly. “I think Wind is cool!” Sky said. “You think everyone is cool” Legend answered.

“So what do we do if we can’t get his help? We need all the spirit of the hero.” Hyrule asked while trying to calm his mates down. “He’s destined to help us. The monsters travel through eras, and that’s no good. I think the goddess will help us on this matter” Four answered. “Well, don’t put pressure on the goddess. Being a goddess can be stressful,” Sky said. “You just can’t say that every time we talk about Hylia, Sky. We get it; the Goddess has other things to do. Yeah. Chill, mate!” Said Legend.

“I think we should sleep for now. Tomorrow we’ll go to Hyrule Castle, to see Princess Zelda and Link.” Time said. “Alright, then. Goodnight” Wind answered before going to sleep.

The next morning, Link was surprised to see that the wolf was looking around the room. He had his diary between his paws and he was reading it. Link found this really strange. “Buddy? You can read?” Link got out of bed, and approached the wolf. Link had the habit of sleeping in his barbaric clothing, so he could defend himself if something attacked. Wolfie gave Link the diary and pointed one word in there. _Prophecy._ He had written about the prophecy of 1000 years ago. What did the wolf want? He heard a knock on the door. “Are you ready, Link?” Zelda’s voice asked through the door. “One sec” Link answered. He grabbed his diary and put it in the bookshelf. He changed into his blue tunic and Hylian pants, and he put on his cloak around his neck and left. The wolf followed him.  
They were in the ground floor, redesigning all the areas that were destroyed. Zelda drew in a paper how she wanted things to be while Link gave her some advices. The wolf moved around, nervous. Link kept telling him to calm down, but he couldn’t stop moving. Then they heard the principal door of the castle open with a creepy ‘creek’.

Nobody in Hyrule was crazy enough to go visit the Castle. The calamity had been defeated, but nobody had noticed the posterior effects, except maybe the sheikah. Monsters kept terrorizing Hyrule, but the castle was now safe. Link readied his sword and Zelda readied her light bow. The wolf was still and smelling the air. Then they heard voices. A childish voice said “Wow! That’s Hyrule castle? It looks so cool!” Link remembered the voice. It was that kid, Wind. “We have come to seek Twi, not see the view.” A grave voice said. Time. “But it still looks cool” Wind laughed. The voices approached Link, Zelda and the wolf. That last one moved his tail and barked. Link said “Shush! They’re going to come here!” but the wolf barked louder. “A bark? Twilight likes dogs. Maybe he’s with the dog.” Said a voice, Sky. “It’s not a really good logic, but all is possible. Stay ready, we don’t know what we can find here” Time warned.

Link and Zelda frowned and prepared their weapons. The door opened and a little face entered the room. It was Wind, whose eyes sparkled when he saw Link, Zelda and the wolf: “Hey guys, it’s the guy that saved Twi yesterday! Link! And our buddy the wolf! And… _Princess Zelda?”_ Wind yelped when he saw Zelda, kneeled and breathed heavily. Many voices started whispering “What?” And six more people entered the room. All of the boy’s reaction was the same. They scanned the room and when they eyes landed on Zelda, they kneeled, surprised.

Zelda, not knowing what to do, eyed Link. He was nervous, but he signalled that there was no danger. The wolf barked and licked Wind’s face. He smiled at Sky and put a paw in Time’s knee. The entire group was happy to see the wolf once again. Zelda breathed and said “Please, stand up. I would like to know the motive of your visit.”

All the seven stood up. There was a child, a grown up adult and five young men. They all wore similar tunics but each one had their own style. The hairstyle was really similar to Link’s and they all wore swords. The chestnut-coloured boy wore a special sword, purple hilt and the triforce mark. Zelda scanned it, hoping for an explanation, but he didn’t offer one.

The grown adult, the man with one eye and painting sin his face, stepped before the group and looked fondly at Zelda and Link. “We’re a group of heroes from other countries. We’re searching for Twilight, a young boy who came towards Hyrule Castle after Link transported out of our campfire. But I believe…” He eyed the wolf. “If your majesty is Ok with that, I’d like to tell Wind, Hyrule, Warriors and Legend to step out of the room. Sky, Four, help me with the… thing.” Wind looked about to protest but Time’s glare stopped him. It also scared Zelda, who understood that that man had been through so much and that he had done so much. Zelda suddenly trusted him.

The four stepped out of the room, but it was clear they didn’t want to. Sky smiled kindly. “Zelda… Sorry, Princess Zelda… Uff, I’m not comfortable with this, why did I ever invent monarchy? Princess Zelda, we’ll try to explain. I’m sorry if everything seems too sudden, but Link, you need to come with us. If you want to stay on your guard, you may, but we’re not going to attack you. Uh, maybe she should see this?” he asked Time. Zelda’s head was spinning. That boy before her invented monarchy? How was that possible? Ha would try to explain what?

Time smiled. “Sure, she can see it if he’s Ok with that. Twi?” Zelda couldn’t understand who he was talking to. Twi was, supposedly, the man they were searching. The wolf howled and Time smiled. “Perfect. Princess, what are you going to see is a secret to everybody. Link… uh, this is getting annoying. Twi, do it” He huffed.

The wolf closed his eyes and turned black. Its form changed, darkness entering a little stone. The wolf stood, transforming into a human. He also wore the green tunic of the heroes of old with a wolf hood and an old Ordon farmer outfit. He also had a necklace with the stone where all the darkness had entered. He opened his eyes and smirked. “Hi there.”

Twilight was having an excellent time. The expression on Link and Zelda’s face was priceless. “So you searching for me? Why?” he asked Time. “I was worried” Time admitted. Twilight smiled, his hearth warmed. “Oh, dad, you’re not like this” Twilight teased, and Time glared half-heartedly. Then he looked at Link and Zelda. Link looked excited. “So cool! Can I change into an animal too?” His blue eyes glinted in a dangerous way that the Wolf Hero recognized. It was the ‘this-is-something-dangerous-I-wanna-try’ look. Twilight shook his head and approached Link and Zelda.

“We need you, Link. A prophecy has told us that all the warriors with the hero’s spirit will defeat an evil worse than we’ve ever seen, and trust me, we’ve seen all the strange&bizarre. If you don’t believe me, well, I just transformed into human, so… Anyway, you would come with us not only to save Hyrule, to save our past and your future, not only to save your citizens but our people as well. I know you need time to think about it, so maybe it’s better if we wander a bit until you decide. Let’s go, Time, Sky, Four.” Twilight nodded to his fellow heroes and walked to the door, and when he opened it the rest of his companions were waiting for him. “Twi!” Wind was the first to hug him, as he appreciated a lot the Hero of Twilight.

“W-wait a moment! What do I do when I decide?” Link asked. Time smiled. “Twi will come to check you out. He’s the faster, as he has Epona. Stay safe, and remember the stories you listened when you found us. I wish you stay safe. Princess, don’t worry, we won’t cause disturbances in your kingdom. See you… or not” Time got out of the room. Four followed him, but Sky stayed a moment more. “Princess Zelda… You can regain your power. Keep believing, and don’t do anything special. Just trust in the goddess.” Zelda was startled, but she couldn’t say anything as Sky got out of the room, leaving Link and Zelda alone. “I think we should talk about this,” She said. “Agreed” Link nodded, still in shock.

The group exited the castle. Twilight asked Sky “Do you think I scared them too much?” but he didn’t seem worried, more like amused. Sky said “I don’t know, but I hope not.” Wind came running. “Where were you, Twi?” “I was upstairs. The castle was the same but the insides were so destroyed that it was difficult to navigate.” He answered. “Wow, we met the Princess. So cool! She seemed so smart!” Wind said. “She has the triforce of wisdom,” Sky said, smiling. “True.”

They set camp in the Great Plateau. Nobody but Twilight knew how to cook, and Twilight wasn’t really good at it. He cooked some deer he killed. Wind asked for a story, so they rolled dices to see who the one who would explain a story was. It was Time’s turn. His stories always were mysterious, with lots of adventure and unknown places. He never told the heroes where he had listened them from.

“Each year, in Termina, the season of harmony begins when the sun and moon are in alignment. Paying homage to the way that both nature and time are tirelessly in the process of progressing, people decided to do a Festival. The Carnival of Time is when the peoples of the four worlds celebrate that harmony and request fruitfulness for the year. For ages, people have worn masks resembling the giants who are the gods of the four worlds. They helped people and maintained order of Termina. But to do so, they had to separate from each other. A little boy, a small forest creature original from Hyrule and the Giant’s best friend, was left alone, thinking that his friends had forgotten him, abandoned him. He decided to take revenge on them by destroying the world of Termina, letting the moon fall above the defenceless people, but the giants were awakened by a brave youth in just three days, to stop him. The little forest creature learned that his friends hadn’t forgotten him, and he lived happily ever after."

“Oh wow, what a story. Thanks, Time!” Wind said, and he went to sleep. Everyone slept except Time and Twilight, who were sitting by the fire. “You were the one who awakened the giants?” Twilight asked. Time nodded and said, “That’s not the whole story, but yeah. I was even younger than Wind, and the things I saw…” Twilight rubbed his back. “Don’t worry, I get what a creepy adventure is. Although I was older, the horrors stick in your head like glue” Twilight smiled and said, “You should head to bed, Old Man. See you in the morning.”

Link and Zelda were in one of the few rooms that hadn’t been destroyed. Link played with an arrow. Zelda looked his nervous movements and knew he was scared. “So the creepy people you found yesterday were actually those knights” She started. Link nodded. “The wolf- I-I mean Twilight, he was fighting a guardian and, long story short, I saved him. Then this child, Wind, led us to their camp. They all started to tell me stories about their past, about how they saved Hyrule. Time, the old man, said something about a split timeline. And everybody was named Link. So I transported out of there in fear they were Yiga.” He explained apologetically. 

“I fear they’re right. If you heard those names, Sky, Time, Twilight... They’re all eras of Hyrule’s history. The era of the Sky, when the people lived up in the Sky… The era of Time, that messed up Hyrule’s future… The era of Twilight, when the Usurper Zant took over Hyrule and Twilight reigned over the land… I could name even more eras.” Zelda reasoned.  
“If they all represent different Eras… do I represent one too?” Link asked. “Yeah, it seems reasonable. So what will you do?” Zelda said. “I-I can’t say no. I may be a bit wild, but they need my help. It’s not just for us… It’s for our past and future. They said as much” Link said, serious. Zelda nodded, but she was worried. “Hey, I’ll be fine. I’ll send you messages through the Sheikah slate to a Guide stone. What do you say?” Link tried to cheer her up. Zelda looked up gratefully at Link, and she started crying. Link, not knowing what to do, hugged her. “It’s just… I’ll miss you a lot…” Zelda cried. Link shook his head. “I’ll be just by your side. I don’t know how much time it’ll take, but I swear I’ll return to you” Link smiled, trying to remember this special moment.

“Thanks, Link. I’ll prepare everything so the castle will be reconstructed before you come.” Zelda promised. “Alright, princess. Maybe we should head to bed” “Yeah, we’d better go”.

In the morning, out in the fields, everyone was awake except Twilight. Legend joked around and Warriors discussed with him. Time tried to make breakfast, and accomplishing to do so. Four complained about the repugnant thing Time was doing, deeply offending the older. Sky talked to Wind about musical instruments. Those two knew something was wrong with Twilight when he started to move around in his sleep. They had never seen Twi’s face so devastated, so helpless. He always put on a brave face and affronted head on his problems. Although he had bad dreams sometimes, like all the heroes, they had never witnessed Twi like this.

Twilight started to cry in his sleep. Wind and Sky hurried next to him, but Twilight wouldn’t wake up. Sky knew that, as a wolf, Twilight had comforted all of the Links when they most needed someone to hug, but didn’t want to tell anyone. He wanted to repay him, but he didn’t have any of Twilight’s powers, nor knew what was troubling him. Wind decided to play the Requiem of the Wind to wake him up, but even with savage wind hitting his face, he didn’t wake. At least, Time saw what was happening. 

He walked towards Twilight, who was now crying. “I’ve never seen him like this. I wonder…” Time, worried, brought out his purple ocarina. He played a song that had a bittersweet point to all of them. It remembered each of the heroes all those good times when they saved someone, but it also remembered them of their regrets. Of death.

Twilight slowly opened his eyes. He saw Wind, Sky and Time looking at him. “Are you alright?” Wind asked. “Yeah, just a nightmare.” Twi answered in a hurry, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. “I’m going to see Link.” He whistled for his horse, who came immediately. He jumped up before anyone could say anything. “Wait Twi!” Wind reacted faster than anyone did, but Twilight was already far away and he wasn’t looking behind.

“Well, that was the strangest thing I’ve seen. Twilight it’s not like this.” Hyrule commented. “My guess is that he’s got romantic problems. I’ve seen that kind of face before.” Legend said, not telling in whose face he had seen that despair (in his). “How would you know?” Warriors asked, “I just know, OK?” Legend snapped. “Well, he has talked sometimes about his companion… and he said too that she was no longer in this world.” Sky said, trying to bring something in the conversation. “Do you think she died? Or maybe she left him” Four guessed. “We shouldn’t gossip about him. If he won’t tell us what’s the matter, then it’s his problem.” Time said, obviously not believing his own words.

Twilight rode through the familiar fields, surprised by the few guardians and monsters in general he found. He was thinking about his dream, one he still had even years later of the Twilight Invasion. He was standing in the dark, in his wolf form. A dark shadow went over him, leaving him nearly knocked down. Midna, in her imp form, stepped out of his shade and affronted the shadow that threatened to kill him. Midna was thrown out to the light, burned and dying. Link hurried to seek the Princess, who gave her life force to Midna. As he watched the force leaving Zelda, he felt desperate. Zelda’s life force, however, wasn’t enough to save Midna and she died, leaving him alone against a great evil.

That did happen in his adventure, except that Zelda’s life force was enough to save his companion. That dream kept haunting him, but he had always hidden his pain from the others. He was a hero; he had to be strong for the shake of everyone.

He was riding; unaware that someone was riding behind him, calling his name. He let a few tears fall before feeling someone touching his shoulder. He immediately pushed that someone, grabbing his Ordon sword and pointing it towards the person. Turns out that it was Link and Zelda, who had decided to spend a last morning together.

Twilight quickly wiped the tears out of his face, but Link and Zelda had already seen it. He apologized and helped Link up, who was still in the floor. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and you startled me” “No problem, man. You sure react quickly.” Link complimented him. Twilight nodded and got up on Epona, but Zelda stopped him. “If you need someone to talk to, we’re willing to listen.” Twilight nodded, bitterly. Talking never had helped him. It had always worsened things, if anything. “Thanks, but I’m fine. Nothing out of the usual” Zelda obviously didn’t believe him, but that didn’t matter to Twilight, as she wasn’t his Zelda. He was really nervous around royalty, but his Zelda was different. He felt so good spending time with her.

Link knew Twilight was having a hard time, so he put his horse next to Epona. He smiled and talked calmly to Twilight. “You’ve helped me so many times before. Let me at least repay you once. You can tell me anything, I won’t tell anyone. And I think… Zelda, do you mind if I bring Twilight to shot Dinraal? He’ll have a fun time and we’ll bond more. I’m really sorry this had to happen…” Link smiled to Twilight and Twilight saw a special look ha hadn’t seen in his eyes. They were full of admiration for the princess next to him.  
Zelda smiled and nodded. “A great idea, Link. I’ll do some dinner for your farewell, or I’ll try to, and all the heroes can come if they’re willing. You take him to see Dinraal.” She rode away towards the castle; both Links looking her go away. Twilight saw another time that look in his eyes. It wasn’t admiration. It was love.

“Caaan you feel the looooove toniiiiiiight ~…” Twilight said to Link. “W-well I-I don’t really know what are you talking about.” “Oh, yes, you know, cub. She’s a good one for you, my wild friend.” Twilight smiled. Then he realized he had found a good name for the new Link. “I’ve got it! You’ll be Wild!” Twilight laughed. Link looked at him strangely. “What?” Twilight laughed at Wild’s face. “Each of us have a name referring to something important of our journey. You were always in the wildness, and even your personality is a bit wild. So your name is Wild!” Twilight explained, as he set course to Dinraal’s canyon. Link thought a bit, but then he smiled. “It’s Ok for me.”

Wild and Twilight went to the far Hebra region, where Dinraal was. They had fun playing with the snow and following the fire dragon around, and Twilight even dared to shot it. He got a piece of his horn, which Wild said that it was good to do elixirs. They had lots of fun, and Twilight didn’t think about Midna and Zelda once. He had to focus on the present.  
Meanwhile, the group was very worried. Twilight had always disappeared to scout, but he always reported to Time after two hours or so. Time, Sky and Four, who knew about Twilight’s ability, searched for a grey wolf. Wind even called for the winds to transport him nearby to look for him. They didn’t find him.

As a last resort, Time, Sky and Wind set course to Hyrule Castle. Hyrule and Legend searched around the camp a bit more and Warriors and Four went to the nearest town they could find to look for information. As Twilight was his protégé, Time was the most worried of all. He put out a hood with rabbit ears and ran so fast that Sky, who wasn’t the fondest of running, had to tame a wild horse to catch him. Wind came with him because he was a child and his stamina wasn’t the best in the group. He was better than Sky, though. 

When the trio arrived at the castle, they saw that a light in a window was opened. They heard a voice of a woman sing, so they guessed it was Princess Zelda. They entered the castle and called for her. Seconds later, she was coming down the stairs with her face red from the hotness of the kitchens. “Sorry, I was just cooking. What do you need?” She asked seeing the worried faces of the three heroes. “Twilight had a bad dream this morning and he left camp in a hurry. He said something about talking to your Link. Have you seen him?” Time asked anxiously.

“Yeah, he was in his horse, not far from here this morning. He was, uh, crying, and when Link touched him he reacted really quick and threw him off the horse. He said he was Ok, but Link took him to see Dinraal” Zelda explained.

“Who’s Dinraal?” Wind asked. “Oh, Twilight acted so normal upon hearing the name that I thought you had also seen the dragons. They’re three and they are the representations of the goddesses” “How could Twi know about them?” Wind wondered. “Twi has already been here before we all arrived. It is our duty to help our descendants when they need help.” Sky explained. “Oh, okay, okay, so are you telling me Twi is out there seeing a giant dragon and we’re searching for him? Not kind of him” Wind replied.

“I’m going to kill him. I can’t believe he did that to me. I’m going to murder him. I-” Time couldn’t stop pacing the room. Wind was alarmed and Zelda was scared of the expression in that old warrior’s face. She could tell he had been worried sick, and now that he was safe he was expelling that in form of anger. 

Sky tried to calm him down. “Time, that’s just what Twi needed. He was a bit off lately; he needed a day of fun with someone else. He could have said something, but still. Just… Calm down, you’re not doing him any good if you get angry.” Sky looked at Zelda, who watched their interaction terrified. “Princess, do you have a sparring area? I think we need to train a bit to cool off.” Sky suggested.

“Under the castle it’s full of monsters that I have to eventually take care of. If you feel like it, you can take them.” Zelda said, feeling better now that everyone had calmed a bit. Sky nodded. “Wind, go back to camp and call off the search. Then get back here with the boys, we’ll take care of those monsters.” Sky said. Wind called the Requiem of the Tornado and jumped off the window. Zelda was about to call after him, but he saw the young boy flying inside a tornado and decided to let it pass.

“Well, I’m going to go back to cooking. They should be here by nightfall, so then I’ll try to serve a bit of dinner.” Zelda smiled at Sky, who was literally telling her sorry with his face’s expression. “Thank you, princess, for your kindness.” Sky beamed, but there was still worry in his face. Zelda waved and climbed the stairs as Sky and Time wandered towards the entrance of the dungeons of the castle. 

Wind appeared a bit later with the four resting heroes. He said hello to Zelda and asked politely where the dungeons were. Zelda pointed the direction and the five boys readied their weapons. Wind made Zelda laugh. He was so innocent, and he was like ‘Hi, miss. I hope you could point me the direction of these monsters so I can go and rip their guts and leave them to die in a very painful way. Thanks!’ 

She sighed and continued cooking. Making dishes for ten people was complicated, but Zelda was halfway it. Then, she heard to voices, one she knew, one she had been replying to herself over 100 years: Link and Twilight were back, and they were joking around. She had seen Link happy, but never in front of people who weren’t her. It made her happy that Link was finally opening a bit more, but she had to warn Twilight that he was in big trouble. She hurried down the stairs, only to see Link and Twilight sparring. They were having fun, but it was clear that Twilight was much better than Link was.

“Twilight! Link! Lower our voice!” Zelda shouted-whispered. Twilight turned and said “Sorry, princess. Did we bother you?” Zelda shook her head. “Your companions are angry with you. They have been searching for you since you left them. They’re cooling off fighting some monsters in the dungeon, but…” Link stopped her, surprised. “Did you told them to go to the dungeons? There are guardians, lots of them, and they haven’t seen one before! Twi, we must go. You know how to fight them. Zel, don’t worry, we’ll be here in a sec. Sorry to bother you. See you in a minute. Don’t worry.” Link anxiously checked his bow, arrows, and Twilight smiled. “Let’s fight some bad dudes, Wild!” And they left, making Zelda curse herself. How had she been so dumb?

Down in the dungeon, the Heroes were having a hard time. Sky and Four were fighting five Moblin, but they were huge and they were tired. Wind and Time fought a Hinox, but it was strong and every time that they landed a blow on him, bokoblin appeared and attacked them. The cursed beast had a way to heal himself, so the battle was endless. Hyrule, Legend and Warriors were fighting guardians. They couldn’t do more than shot arrows, because there were so many.

One Moblin was about to grab Sky and land a blow on Four when a quick movement of sword hit all five at once. There was Twilight, protecting Sky and Four. The three finished quickly the Moblins and Twilight made Sky and Four go help Hyrule, Legend and Warriors. Twilight went to help Time and Wind, who were about to be overwhelmed. He did a fancy movement with his wrist and shot the Hinox, hitting its eye. Time looked at Twilight as he finished the Hinox, looking fierce. Wind hugged him, but they didn’t have time to scold the rancher.

Hyrule, Legend and Warriors were who had the worst enemies. They decided to play safe, but at one point, they were surrounded by killer lasers. Then, one quick shot landed in each of the guardian’s eye. Link was hitting them with all his might, but there were nine guardian. Hyrule, Legend and Warriors mimicked Link. Then Sky and Four joined them, and then Wind, Twilight and Time. Each hero finished one guardian and they reunited in the middle of the room. Twilight looked ashamed. “I’m sorry for everything that happened, I…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, as Wind hugged him. Then Hyrule, Sky, Legend, Warriors and Four. Twilight looked at Time, who sighed and joined the group hug. Then Twilight saw Wild, who was standing there awkwardly. Twilight reached out a hand and made Wild join the hug.  
When everyone got out of the hug, Twilight said, “Boys, I’m pleased to say we’ve got a new member of the group. Everyone please, Welcome the Hero of the Wild!”

Wind was the first to give Wild a hug. He shouted, “Welcome” and asked him a tone of questions that Wild couldn’t answer. Then Hyrule shook his hand and said they had to go exploring together. Time prohibited that immediately. Legend made a bit of joke about his scars, but Wild didn’t mind. Sky smiled at him and told him that he was expecting to work together. Warriors criticized his clothes jokingly and Wild told him to fuck off. Four reminded him not to call him a child, and then Time went forwards. Wild felt nervous, but he held Time’s gaze. Time smiled and ruffed his hair. He said sarcastically “I’ve got one more child. Fantastic. This one’s your responsibility, Twilight” But then he hugged him and said “Welcome to our big family” Finally, Wild’s eyes searched Twilight’s. 

The rancher was watching him with a proud expression as he smiled. He stepped forward and he held out his fist. Wild obliged and he bumped his fist with Twilight’s. “Welcome, mate. We should go up to see the love of your life, she’ll be worried” Wild shook his head “She’s not-” “You sure?” Legend started teasing now he had new material. Wild looked helpless at Twilight, but the Wolf Hero said, “Deal with it.” So Wild grabbed a torch and set Legend on fire. He started shouting, but Wild paralyzed him with his Sheikah slate, hit him multiple of times and yeeted him towards an underground river. Amazed, Twilight high fived his new companion. Wind smiled and talked with Wild all the way up the stairs. Twilight was being scolded by Sky and Time, and ‘Rule was helping Legend up while Warriors and Four laughed at him.

They arrived upstairs and they saw a Zelda really worried, who nearly ran into them, bow in hand. When she saw they were all right, she hugged Wild. “Oh, I was so worried…” Link patted her head, aware that everyone was watching his actions with a smirk in his face. “It’s alright, we’re fine. Well, except for Legend, who dared to make fun of me.” However, Legend shook his head “Worth it”.

Zelda smiled and gave each of the heroes a plate of Hearty Fried Wild Greens and a piece of Endura carrot cake. Everyone praised Zelda’s cooking, but she claimed Link was better. Time said it was good to have a cook in the group, as they all cooked badly to the point of sometimes vomiting (Mostly ‘Rule’s and Four’s food). When they finished eating, they decided to camp outside and give Link and Zelda a last night together.

When the morning came, Zelda gave Link a last hug. They stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other tightly, a long time, silently promising they would see each other again. As Link was about to meet with his new travelling companions, Zelda gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and, redder than a tomato, she hurried inside. Link, also red, stayed still for a second.

“Hey Wild, you look redder than my tunic” Legend teased when they started walking, in the Great Plateau’s direction. Wild turned, blushing, and said “You do not want to tease me again, do you?” Legend sighed and left to talk to ‘Rule. “The new boy looks evens saltier than Leg, we should pass on the title,” Warriors said. He and Legend started to shout at each other some bad words, and ‘Rule tried to stop them. “Yo guys, why I’m always in the middle of the discussions?” He asked, making Wild guilty. “I-I sorry, I’ll try to stop them…” But Twilight shook his head. “’Rule has a sacred power, and it makes discussions stop. With your chaotic energy that nobody but me knows you have, you’d be shooting shock arrows at them in seconds.” Wild, knowing Twilight was right about the chaotic energy nodded and looked how Hyrule talked in a kind, calming tone. Legend calmed down, as Hyrule was his best friend, and Warriors knew that if he shouted at ‘Rule, Legend would send him to the moon.

Four and Wind went to Wild to make him feel less guilty. “They argue at all times, don’t worry about it. They secretly appreciate each other,” Wind said. “I don’t know about the appreciation, but Wind is right. You can’t feel guilty about it, since they’ll argue even about whose tunic is better-looking. One time, at my beginning, I accidentally opened a discussion about travelling companions. Time, Twilight, Sky and Wind cried for hours, Warriors and Legend yelled about something similar and ‘Rule was like ‘You had travelling companions?’. I felt sad about mine, but mostly awkward. So now we don’t talk about them.” Four smiled and patted Wild in the leg, as he didn’t arrive at his back.

“I had travelling companions. Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk and Ravioli… I mean Revali.” Wild smiled fondly when thinking of their spirits. “Why did Minda leave me….” Twilight cried. “I miss the King of Red Lions… and Ciela... And Linebeck” Wind lowered his head in memory of his friends. “I sometimes wish Ezlo didn’t return to his home… But I know he’s happier with the other Minish” Four smiled. “What?” Wild asked. “Nothing, I guess I’ll explain some day.” Four answered.

“I AM THE KING OF SALT; NOT EVEN THE SALTIEST ONES CAN COMPARE TO ME!” Legend shouted. “WELL; YOU FOR SURE ARE THE LAMEST HERO I’VE EVER SEEN!” Warriors shouted in return. He suddenly felt a hand in his shoulder, so strong that he couldn’t shake it off. “You call a warrior in this crew lame, you face the consequences.” Warriors turned, pale, but it wasn’t Time who was threatening him. It was Sky. “What are you going to do?” Warriors said teasingly. “I challenge you to duel. I lose, I do whatever you want. You lose; you apologize to Legend and never say anything like it.” Sky was furious; a non-common occurence.  
Time tried to calm him down “Sky… Please reconsider…” But Sky was angry. He didn’t have a special relationship with Legend, but he hated when somebody doubted his companion’s power. Legend said “I can…” “NO. NOBODY’S CALLING ONE OF MY FRIENDS LAME, NOT EVEN ONE OF THEM”.

Twilight hated bullies as much as Sky, and though not as much as Sky, he was angry at Warriors to tease around like he did. Twilight loved his brother, but he had to learn to shut his mouth. He knew Warriors was skilled, but Twilight was one of the two better swordsman in the group. He was tied in results with Sky, and he knew that if someone was to defeat Warriors, it was the Chosen Hero. “I’ll referee.” He said, a bit angry.

“If you piss off Sky, you die. That’s the rule. He and Twi are the most skilled in battle, and they both hate bullies because some of their backstories, so be warned. If you mess with one of them, you’ll get so humiliated that you won’t raise your head from the shame in weeks.” Four explained to Wild, who was new.

“Sky has called a duel, and Warriors never says no to a bet. He’s going to be sooo humiliated” Hyrule smiled, clapping Legend on the back as Legend, secretly happy that Sky had jumped in his stead, nodded.

“Sky and Time’s wrath are the ones that not even the Traveller is able to call off. Luckily, Sky’s not the type of person that gets angry often. Watch out for Time, though.” Wind said to Wild. “I’m suffering for Warriors now” Wild sighed. “You should” Time smiled.

Sky had Twilight’s sword to battle, as the Master Sword would burn him if he tried to raise her against her Master. Warriors had his old sword, confident. He was thinking ‘It’s my opportunity to take down one of the best of the group. They’re going to praise me!’ He smiled, ready to strike. Sky’s mind was like ‘Don’t hurt or shame him too much, go easy on him. If I ridicule him, I’ll be worse than him, so let him land a few blows on you’.

Twilight was the referee, who tried to make the fight fair and tried to stop Sky from killing Warriors. He shouted, “Let’s begin!” Everybody was silent as Sky and Warriors clashed blades. Warriors attacked first, but Sky was too quick. He let Warriors land a blow on him, and Warriors smiled confidently, as Sky hadn’t attacked yet. But he did. He climbed a tree quickly and then jumped in top of Warriors, who didn’t saw him coming. He slashed, but not too strong, as he didn’t want to hurt him too much. Warriors fell to the floor but got up quickly. In the meantime, Sky had disappeared from his sight. Everyone but Warriors could see Sky’s strategy, as he was flying over him with his sailcloth, ready to strike Warriors down another time.

Warriors fought back a bit more, showing impressive sword-fighting technique. Warriors was stronger than Sky, and for a moment, Sky seemed about to lose, so he disappeared from sight.

Repeating this trick twice made Warriors conscious, and when Sky stroke down and disappeared, the first place he looked at was up. He didn’t saw Sky coming from behind him, and Sky slashed Warriors in the shoulder, so Warriors let go of his sword. Sky, with his incredible speed, jumped one last time and made Warriors fall to the floor, and he immobilized him, putting Twilight’s sword in Warrior’s throat.

“Fine, Sky, You win, what a surprise” Twilight shouted sarcastically. Warriors sighed as the six remaining boys applauded. Twilight helped Sky up and then Warriors, saying, “I hope you keep your previous promise. If you don’t, you’ll have to fight with me.” Twilight looked serious, and Warriors let down his head. He started walking once again. Twilight started talking with Sky about the sword movements he’d used, and Sky was once again the happy, caring and kind person he always was.

Wild was so impressed by Sky, so he walked quickly to be at his side. “Ehm Sky… I’d want to take sparring classes from you, if that’s Ok. I’m not the best with a sword, and I usually use other weapons as hammers or spears.” He asked, quietly. Twilight looked amused. “So polite, are we?” He said, teasingly. “Oh, shut up Twi” Wild sighed as Sky smiled. “Of course I’ll do some sparring with you. And, if that’s Ok, I’d like to learn a trick that Twi told me you knew. Like how to shot three arrows in one shot. You really can do that?” Sky asked. “Oh, if you have the right bow yeah, I can show you. It needs to be big and have a curved and thin limb. When we rest a bit, I’ll take a look at your bow, if you want me to,” Wild said excitedly. “Oh, fine by me!” Sky made a cute expression that remembered Wild of a happy child.  
“Wow, I hope we rest soon. I’m tired.” Wind complained after a few hours of walking. When Wild heard this, he stopped. Twilight looked back at him, knowing what he was going to do. Hyrule, who was right after Wild, asked, “What are you doing?” Wild searched in his saddlebag, and everyone stopped to watch him. He brought out a bottle with green liquid inside. Sky recognized it, as in Skyloft a woman sold him that more than once. “How do you have one of those?” Sky asked, the smell of the potion reminding him of the home he left behind. Wild looked at him weirdly. “I cooked it. What’s the matter?” He added when he saw tears in the corner of Sky’s eyes. Sky shook his head and gestured Wild to continue. “That’s a Stamina elixir. It’s as powerful as a coffee, but it doesn’t contain caffeine. It’s apt for children, so you can have a bit, Wind. Don’t drink it all, however, because I once drank one before going to sleep and stayed awake until dawn.” Wild said, a _wild_ smile across his face. Wind reluctantly took the bottle and smelled the green liquid, which smelled like grass and flowers. It remembered Wind of Windfall Island, where he had planted flowers all around to make the habitants happy.

He took a long sip, and everyone was able to see Wind’s tired face turn back to its joyful self, even with more energy than he already had. He jumped, shouted and grinned, thanking Wild. “Wow, I feel so strong and fast!” He ran up to Legend and he stole his wind rod. “Hey, return it!” But Wind was flying in the air thanks to his Deku Leaf, laughing. Time approached Wild and told him “Never, EVER give that to Wind again or he’ll drive us crazy. Wild nodded, half scared of Time’s tone of voice.

Hyrule jumped, trying to make Wind return the wind rod to Legend, but he couldn’t catch him. Time decided to let Twilight and Four to deal with him, and told the rest of the group to get going. Twilight sighed, knowing that Time wanted him to use his Wolf transformation. Sky patted Four’s head, telling him not to get lost in their way to the Great Plateau. Legend teased Wild about the potion, and Warriors was saying that it could be useful in battle. Hyrule talked with Time, who was starting to feel tired of everybody’s Bullshit, as he put it.  
When Twilight and Four finally got Wind to calm down a little, Twilight called his horse Epona. He usually let her graze around, but now he wanted her to take Wind and Four as quick as possible in the group’s tail. Wind asked what was Twilight going to do, and he smiled at the kid’s concern, so he invented an excuse. “I’ll be right back. I’ll take a wild horse and race after you.” He wasn’t going to do that, as he had a better way of travelling. When Four and Wind disappeared in the distance, he transformed into his canine self and ran after his family.

When he destransformed, the group was sitting by the fire. He was feeling tired, as he had ran for kilometres. Luckily, Twilight had a lot of resistance, as he had to run in his wolf form often. Time, when he saw his boy, passed him a really good-looking piece of meat. “Wild’s cooking is excellent.” He said, smiling. Twilight looked at the group. Wind was talking with Legend and Hyrule about items he possessed, comparing them with theirs. Warriors talked with Four about their Zeldas, describing their personalities. Sky sat next to Time, fast asleep in the oldest heroe’s shoulder. Wild seemed to be having fun.

That’s what mattered most.


End file.
